Small-scale transformers for use in personal computers and similar equipments typically must be designed to meet the power supply requirements of the particular equipment. Designing and manufacturing individually customized transformers is costly, however. Workers in the art use where possible pre-existing configurations of winding bobbins, end caps, terminal pieces, etc. in new equipment power supplies. Often, however, use in further small transformer applications is not possible without making costly design adaptations.
Moreover, in adapting existing small scale transformer structures to new applications, it also is necessary for standard safety margins to be met. Meeting safety requirements, however, can further complicate the use of existing small-scale transformer structures in new equipments. In short, the current art lacks a transformer structure which, with little or no design modification, can find use in a variety of different equipments and also can successfully meet isolation safety margins in any of the design variations.